


He Knows If You've Been Bad or Good

by slashersmasherlover



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Smut, plot? I don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersmasherlover/pseuds/slashersmasherlover
Summary: Christmas themed dirty time with Freddy and a gender neutral reader.
Relationships: Freddy Krueger/Reader, Freddy Krueger/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	He Knows If You've Been Bad or Good

It was Christmas Eve. You unlocked the door to your apartment, a little drunk from a party with your coworkers. Your place was lit with lots of lights and tinsel with a small tree in the corner of your living room. It was small compared to previous years, but this was the only size that your apartment would allow. After taking a short shower and putting on your Christmas themed pajamas, you collapsed on your bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

“You’re late”, said a husky voice.

“S-sorry.”

“Are you…drunk?” the voice asked.

“…maybe.”

Freddy finally made himself seeable to you. He was dressed in a red and white Santa suit, fake beard and all.

“I thought I told you to come earlier,” he growled, his voice lowered at each syllable, which made your underwear a mess.

“Sorry,” you said again.

“Sorry isn’t enough,” Freddy replied, as he patted his lap for you to sit on.

You moved forward, ready to take your punishment. In a flash, you were face down as Freddy’s hand came down on your ass. A few minutes later, you were reduced to a sobbing, wet mess.

“Have you learned your lesson?” He asked, sitting you upright with a stern look in his eyes.

“Y-yes sir,” you managed to whimper out.

With a swipe of his glove, your clothes were shredded off onto the floor. Forcing you onto your hands and knees, he removed your panties and chuckled.

“You look good all soaking wet,” Freddy whistled, unbuckling his belt.

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
